O Captain, My Captain
by ztarose23
Summary: "You seem to not understand, my dear, is that what I am best at," he whispered silkily into her ear, "Is the seduction of pretty young ladies such as yourself." AU, JS/OC Slight Dark!Jack, Eventual Smut
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! Here's a new story that popped into my head the other day and has just been festering there since. I promise it gets better, so follow it through, and give me some reviews to read! This is also set in a slight AU, so just be aware of that. Thanks guys! Can't wait to read the reviews you give me so graciously ;)_**

I ran through the streets, shoving people out of my way, my heart beating erratically in my ears. My lungs burned but I shoved the thought away. I couldn't stop. If I stopped, I would end up with…I didn't want to think about it.

I cut a quick corner and ran into the bookshop that I often frequented. Mr. Holly was behind the desk and blinked at me as I slammed the door behind me.

I gave him a look that silenced the onslaught of questions. "If anyone comes in here asking for me," I whispered heavily, "You never saw me, right?"

Mr. Holly nodded weakly and I ran into the bowels of the store. I went up the rickety wooden staircase to the second floor and buried myself amongst the stacks. No one would find me in here for a good long while, I knew.

I stayed there for hours, listening and trying to put my thoughts together. I had just been sold to a pirate, one who was actively looking for me at that. I tried not to let my anger at the situation get the best of me, but my Irish temper was surfacing.

"Get it together, Mae," I whispered to myself. "You just have to wait him out. Simple as tha'."

I bit my tongue. I was trying to get rid of my brogue, so not to be discriminated against. Fire red hair had skipped me, but in the sun you could see red reflected in my mahogany color. The freckles and light green eyes didn't help me either.

I stood up after a good four hours, wincing at the way my bones creaked from staying in one locked position for so long. I walked back down quietly, glancing out the window to see that the sun had gone down. At least I had night to cover my trail.

"Mr. Holly," I called softly. He emerged from his back room, looking at me with concern.

"What's goin' on, lass?"

"The bitch down at the pub sold me," I growled. "She threatened it enough but I never actually thought she would."

Mr. Holly's bushy grey eyebrows came together. "But lass, yer white."

I looked away from him. "I had a contract with her. I signed myself over years ago and didn't even realize it. It's legal. I had it checked 'n everathin." I took in a deep breath. "I was just tired of gettin' felt up every damned night! Do you know how often I had to fight me way out of a rape? I ain't one of her whores! That's no' what I do!"

He put his hands out, telling me to lower my voice. "Lass, what do ya need? I can get ye passports, documents, anythin' ye need, but it'll take at least two weeks to get."

I ran my hand through my thick waves. "I don't have that kind of time, Mr. Holly," I told him evenly, trying to get my diction back. "The captain that bought me is here in town and he is unlikely to leave until he has me in hand."

"Why would a captain buy a girl like-" I cut his musings off with a glare. "Oh, my."

"So you understand why I need to get the hell out of here and back to the mother land."

"I'm not quite sure there's much for ye to go back to, lass."

I felt that stupid lump form in my throat but I swallowed it down. "Mr. Holly, I need some clothes and a couple of weapons if you happen to have them."

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead went back into his little room.

I turned back to the book stacks before me and sighed. I ran my fingers over the bindings and pages, thinking about the dream to open my own book shop someday, to be the keeper of knowledge from the highest kings to the lowliest cabin boy. I had hoped to buy the shop from Mr. Holly one day, but for now, that dream would have to be put on hold.

I was stirred from my thoughts when Mr. Holly reemerged from his room with a small stack of clothes. Resting on top were two pistols, a knife, and belt with the ammunition necessities rested.

"Jesus, Mr. Holly," I breathed. "Did you spend your youth on a pirate ship?"

"No need to look back into the past, Maeve." He handed me the stack. "Keep it, all of it."

"May I change back there?"

At his nod I went back and changed quickly. Wearing a pair of breeches, a stained undershirt with a leather vest on top, I put on my worn boots and tugged the belts into place, slipping the pistols into the holsters carefully. I tied my hair back with a piece of ribbon and tucked a cap over my head. Walking back into the open, I held out my arms, doing a quick spin.

"So?"

Mr. Holly laughed. "Ye look like a lady tryin' to pass for a lad, but I suppose that you'll do alright for a while." He held out a satchel. "It's got some bread, a flask of wine, another flask of whiskey, and some money that ye can use if ye need it."

My eyes brimmed with tears. I held back no longer and flung my arms around the small old man who had been nothing but good to me since I was seven years old and first arrived to Tortuga with my drunk of a father. "Thank ye so much, Mr. Holly." I whispered to him. After giving him a tight squeeze, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Don't let these bastards mess with ye, aye?"

He chucked me on the chin, giving me a chuckle. "Do I ever, lass? Go on, get out a here."

I nodded and went through the back, slipping out quietly into the busy streets of the pirate city. I moved with ease down the back streets, avoiding pimps and thieves like I had been doing for over ten years. I wondered, even now, how I had managed to keep my body mine when so many horned up sailors and no good sons of bitches roamed the streets, but I counted it among my blessings.

I stopped up against a building, listening out for any signs I was being followed. Thankfully, I heard none.

I ran around the corner and no sooner had I turned than I ran straight into a firm, stone chest.

I immediately tried to pull back, but two arms came around me like iron bands, my own arms held captive and completely ineffective at my sides.

A deep chuckle came from the chest my nose was buried in.

"I was wondering when you would be showing your pretty face again, luv."

I managed to look up into the face of my assailant and my face drained of blood.

I was looking into the dark brown eyes of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who had bought me in an auction just hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my dear readers! I've already had a couple of you favorite and follow my first chapter, which is awesome! I'm currently working on the third chapter and trying to develop a story that I think you will love. Please be sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love to read them and I appreciate them sooooo much. Thank you and enjoy!_**

I had felt the cold prick of dread on the back of my neck many times before, but never had I felt as if I had been drenched in cold ice water. I had also never felt such an urge to punch a smirk off of a man's face so much in my life.

He looked down his nose at me, knowing he had won this round. Then I remembered the certain advantages that I had being just a mite shorter than him. I tilted my head at him and smiled sweetly.

"Eat shit, Jack Sparrow." Then, putting all of the rage I felt into my right leg, I brought it up as hard as I possibly could to the juncture between his thighs.

His kohl rimmed eyes went wide with shock, and then closed in pain as he released me, slowly sinking to the ground.

I backed away from him, grinning in my victory before a heavy object came down on me, knocking me into blackness.

When I woke up, I was in a large bed. I felt the earth moving beneath me and it didn't take me long to realize that I was no longer on land but on a ship that had set sail already. This realization made me close my eyes in bitterness. I had no doubt now where I was. What I didn't know was what would now happen to me.

I sat up slowly, patting myself down. I sighed when I felt that my belt and therefore weaponry was no longer on my person. My hat was also gone and my hair was flowing free, but other than that I was still completely intact. Even my boots were still on.

"I assure you," came that wretched voice from the cabin door, "That no harm came upon you while you were unconscious." Jack Sparrow sauntered into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. The beads in his hair jingled quietly as he walked to the foot of the bed, scrutinizing me. "Though I can't say you don't deserve it." He said with a wince.

"How long have I been out?" I cursed my voice, which was hoarse as if I had been screaming bloody murder.

"A few hours." Jack examined his nails. "Mr. Gibbs hit you a bit harder with that pan than was really necessary, I think."

The mention of the heavy object brought attention to the growing ache in my skull. I tried to keep focus.

"So is this the part where you rape me then? Try out what you bought?" I ignored his narrowed eyes and tilted my chin up defiantly. "If you think I'm one of those girls that goes easy, you're mistaken you son of a who-"

"My God, girl!" he barked. Turning on his heel, he grabbed a chair that sat at the desk a few feet away and pulled it back to his original spot. "You don't honestly think I brought you here to rape you." He put a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded."

I wasn't fooled. "Why the hell else would you buy me? And why am I on your boat? I thought you didn't allow women on your ship."

Jack rolled his eyes, incensing my anger. "Luv, why the bloody hell would I pay hundreds of pounds to buy an unwilling lady such as yourself to take to my bed fighting every step of the way when I could simply stop every few weeks to enjoy the cheap company of some very willing ladies much prettier than yourself?"

To my mortification, my cheeks turned beet red. "Then why, Jack? Why didn't you leave me there? Why would you make me think-"

"Did you not see who else was in that room besides me? I understand I'm very pleasing to the eye, but you really must look around on occasion."

I threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily. "So you're telling me you bought me so someone else wouldn't?"

"Brilliant deduction skills, luv."

I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "Even if I did believe you, which I don't…what happens now? What are you going to do with me?"

He smirked at me once more. "We are headed west, our destination being Singapore. Until we arrive there, you will be helping keep the ship in tip top shape. You will keep the books- don't give me that look, I know your skill set- and on occasion you will help Mr. Poe cook down in the galley."

Jack stood up, replacing the chair at the desk. He turned on his heel and walked to the door before straightening. "Oh, yes, you will also be helping me as my cabin girl. Washing my sheets, bringing me food-"

"Your maid." I stated flatly.

"Maid?" He looked around the room, rolling the term over in his mind. "I do like the sound of that." His gaze snapped back to me. "Get up out of that bed and report to Mr. Gibbs on the main deck. And don't bother looking for your guns. You won't be needing them."

He left me alone then, with just the sound of the sea and the occasional shouts of the sailors filling the quiet cabin's quarters.

I got out of the bed and looked around the room for my hat. My hair was a tangled mess around my face so I tore a strip of cloth from the sheet on the bed and tied my hair into a bun at the base of my neck.

I did this slowly, thinking through my next move.

I wasn't afraid of the work. No, I had been doing hard labor since I was a young girl. Before Mam died, we lived on a farm with cows, sheep and pigs. Da was gone most of the time, selling wool and leather to people around the world, or so he said, leaving much of the work for me, Mam, and the occasional farm hand to do. I found out one night, listening through the door after Mam had shooed me off to bed, that Da was actually a pirate. I was young enough, however, to not really know what that meant.

Mam died months later, leaving me to Da's mercy. He told me to pack a bundle of my most precious items, which was a laugh since I didn't really have anything besides Mam's pretty Celtic amulet Da had gotten for her when they were young and still in love. We set sail on Da's ship, but they soon told us we had to be off because the crew didn't want me there. They said it was bad luck to have a girl on the ship, even if she was a little one.

We spent a few months hopping from ship to ship, finally settling in Tortuga. To this day I'm surprised Da didn't just leave me somewhere, but he didn't. We stayed in an old friend's house, but I hated it there. His old sailing buddy, Jimmy, liked to come into my room and try to sneak a feel on seven year old me, the sick fuck.

I ran away days later, taking shelter in Mr. Holly's bookstore. He taught me how to read and write and would often help me find odd jobs here and there as I got older. It was my through my own stupidity when I signed Mrs. Lovett's contract that I signed myself into servitude. I didn't read it right, and even to this day I wanted to stab the bitch for her trickery.

A heavy knock on the door roused me from my thoughts. A small fat man with impressive mutton chops peaked in.

"You Mae Casey?" he asked gruffly.

"Who's askin'?" I shot back.

"I'll take that as an aye. Come with me, you have a list of tasks to do."

I sighed and grabbed my cap, pulling it down over my head. Squaring my shoulders and sending up a quick prayers, I walked out into the glaring sun to meet whatever fate awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

That first day aboard the Black Pearl, I thought perhaps would be my last day on Earth. Whatever work I had done previously was no comparison for what I experienced there.

I was charged with cleaning the figurehead of bird shit, scrubbing down the quarter and poop decks, and then going down into the ship's galley to help the behemoth of a cook, Mr. Poe, make the sailor's their dinner.

Most of the men I worked with avoided me like the plague, believing me to be bad luck, even though I was told by Mr. Gibbs that Jack had once had a very able bodied woman named Anna Maria serve as a part of his crew. This didn't stop even Mr. Gibbs from regarding me carefully, which was laughable seeing as he was the one who had clocked me on the head just hours earlier.

Mr. Poe barely spoke to me, just pointed and grunted at a stack of onions that needed chopped up. I was about to protest, but then I saw an extra knife on the table and quickly bit my tongue, walking over and sliding it down my boot for future use.

Time went by quickly, at least. My hands were blistered with raw open sores that felt like the devil had pissed in them because of the onion juice and I was horribly sunburned, but I kept my mouth shut and did my work. Once dinner was over, I was taken down into the storage room where the inventory was kept and told to start working on the books.

Since I could barely hold a quill, I instead walked around the bowels of the ship, taking in the duties that were being done, but after being leered at by one of the sailors, I retreated back to the desk quickly.

A while later, Gibbs came down to tell me I needed to tend to the captain's needs. After a fair amount of arguing and a threat to throw me overboard, I begrudgingly went with him back up to Jack's quarters.

He opened the door but the captain was nowhere to be seen. However, Gibbs pointed to a tin tub in the corner of the room.

"There's a collection of rain water in the hull in large barrels. Fill up two buckets-just two- and bring those back up here. Put the water into that cauldron above the fire, and heat it up, but don't let it boil. Once it's warm, fill the buckets back up again and then wait for the Captain to come back to bathe an' help him with whatever it is he needs."

I looked at Gibbs blankly for a moment. "You really are a long winded one aren't you, Gibbs?"

He walked away muttering about me being a "flippant little tart", leaving me alone. I did what I was told, running back down to the hold to fill two buckets full of water.

What I wasn't prepared for, however, was how heavy the buckets would be and how badly my hands would hurt. I couldn't lift even one, leaving me between a rock and a hard place.

After searching around for a few minutes, I found a long piece of board and managed to carve some notches into the wood to put the buckets onto and hoist them onto my shoulders.

I was able to finagle my way up the narrow stairs, just barely missing some very surly sailors and avoiding a smack aimed at me, and made my way into the captain's quarters. The fire was going, thankfully, and I was able to pour the water in with not much trouble.

As I waited nervously for Jack's entrance, I sat cross legged in front of the fire and wondered why I was doing all of this. I didn't like Jack in the slightest and would normally never do all of this labor for someone I disliked so much. I supposed it all came down to the survival of it all. What else could I do at this point? I had no idea how far out to sea we were, only that there were no longer any birds in the sky.

I tested the water and after finding it pleasantly warm, I started to spoon it back into the buckets. A wave of jealousy hit my heart, surprising me. I hadn't had a bath in days and I missed the feeling of feeling my hair soft and the sight of my skin scrubbed a nice pink.

I was so focused on the task at hand that I didn't hear the door open and close.

"It's not ready yet?"

Jack's voice startled me out of my reverie, making me jump, nearly knocking over one of the buckets.

"I rarely have baths in the tub, love," he said as he took his overcoat off and slung it over the chair. "So when I do, I expect them to be done in a timely fashion."

I bit my tongue and didn't reply, instead pouring the water into the tub. It was agony, lifting up those buckets, even by their base.

I poured most of the water in, leaving just a little to wash my hands later.

My grunts of pain did not go unnoticed.

"Having trouble there, darling?"

Not answering, I pulled back, holding the bucket to my chest.

"Your bath is ready." I said through gritted teeth.

Jack smirked at me, saying nothing, and began to disrobe fully. To my utter humiliation, my face turned the color of my Uncle Seamus's bright red hair.

Turning to the buckets, I gathered them together, preparing to take them back down to the galley when Jack's smooth voice interrupted me.

"Where do you think you're going, love?"

I tensed even more but didn't turn. "Putting the buckets back."

"You can do that after I'm finished with me bath." I heard a few articles of clothing drop to the floor before the water in the tub made the sound of a body sinking down into it.

It was only then that I dared to turn and peek behind me. I was met with the sight of Jack's tattooed, muscular back. His hair fell to the middle of his shoulder blades, obscuring my full view of the spectacular tattoo that was inked onto him.

I had always liked tattoos. Didn't have any of my own, but I appreciated a well done tattoo. After living in Tortuga for a good time, I had seen my fair share of them and felt my blood stir in appreciation when I saw a particularly well done one. Jack's was, by far, one of the best my eyes had ever laid eyes on.

I watched Jack wash for a few moments, trying to pull my eyes away but feeling inexplicably drawn to him. It was only when he snapped his fingers that I broke from my reverie.

"You need to stay here till I'm finished," he said, washing himself. "Just in case there's something I can't reach." I could hear that damned smirk in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at his back but once again said nothing. I looked down at the floor, fiddling with my hair, when a thought came to me.

As carefully and quietly as I could, I sat the bucket on the floor, bending low to my boot. Reaching down, I grasped the handle of the knife I had taken from the galley and pulled it out, clutching it tightly. The adrenaline rushing through my blood made the pain almost nonexistent. Now, I just needed him to give me the order.

Jack didn't disappoint.

"Mae, I can't reach me back. Wash it for me," he ordered, not looking back as he held the dripping cloth out of the tub.

I walked over slowly and took the rag from him. I dipped the cloth into the still warm water and ran it over his shoulders a few times. Then, I put the knife back into my right hand and held the point right at the top of his back.

"If you make any sudden movements, mate," I whispered, "I'll sever your spine and throw ye to the sharks."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovers! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews and follow/favorites! It does a lady's heart good. This chapter is shorter but there's more to come, so stick with me and review, review, review!**_

* * *

In hindsight, it really was a terrible idea.

I stood there, holding a knife to Captain Jack Sparrow's back while he was in his tub, naked and vulnerable.

Or so I thought.

The bastard didn't even tense up. "And just what are you planning to do after you sever me spine and throw me to the sharks, young missy?" he asked me, not even turning around. "Will you take control of the ship, declare yourself captain and sail on your merry way?"

I dug the blade in just a bit harder. "I'll do what I need to do to get away from here."

He stood up slowly, water rippling down his lean, muscular back. My face heated up, but I kept the blade to him. Unfortunately, I miscalculated how much taller he was than me.

I had to raise my arm quite a bit to keep the knife where it was, putting me in an odd position. He made to turn and I startled, pressing the blade to him hard enough to draw blood.

"I told ye not ta move, yeh bleeding idiot!" I cried, but it didn't matter.

Jack spun around, taking me off guard. He ducked under my arm and jumped, tackling me to the floor. I threw a punch with my left hand, just barely catching his jaw. He seemed unfazed, concentrating on prying the knife from my fist. It didn't take much effort, with the open wounds. He slammed my wrist down on the floor, making me cry out in pain. I released the knife, tears falling freely now. I was a dead woman.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the death blow come. I laid there for a moment, trembling, but it never came. Slowly, I became very aware of the soaking wet, naked male body that rested on top of mine, soaking through my shirt and pants. I also felt him _there._ I paled, realizing his hips were nestled between mine, leaving me to his mercy more than I thought possible.

I finally called all of my courage to me and opened one eye. Two brown ones were staring down into mine, a shit-eating smirk playing on his handsome face.

"That was fairly impressive, darling." His grip on my wrists tightened. "Quite frankly, I didn't really think you had it in you, putting a knife to me."

"I just wanted you to let me go," I whispered, entranced by his eyes. "All I want is to be free and do what I wish!"

Jack just continued to smile down at me lazily. "You know, love, I'm trying to concentrate on what you're saying but quite honestly, I'm having a very hard time." For emphasis, his rocked his hips into mine just barely, causing me to gasp and my face to become flaming red.

"You will be punished for your little episode, don't think you won't," he said. "But perhaps there is a way you can lessen your sentence." He rocked his hips to mine again suggestively, making my whole body go on high alert.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, starting to move myself away from him.

He chuckled, releasing my wrists and standing up. I averted my eyes and scrambled to the far corner of the room, my hands hanging limply down at my sides.

Jack strode around the cabin, drying himself off and putting on trousers while humming a little ditty to himself. "You know, Mae, my intention was to return you to your native land after we set off from Singapore."

My attention snapped to him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh yes," he said, slipping on a couple of rings. "I gathered some information on you before Mrs. Lovett's little. . .auction. I'm impressed with what you've done. You can read, write and you have the ability to be clever on occasion." Finally, he turned to look back at me. "My intention was to buy you, bring you with me on me ship, teach you a few things and then deposit you wherever you wished."

"And now?" I asked.

"Now, Maeve Callahan, you've piqued me interest. You make me wonder what you've got in you. I want to know more about you." He went to his desk and grabbed a scroll of paper. "This," he said, tossing it to me, "is your contract of ownership."

Opening the scroll, I saw that it was exactly what he said. I looked back at him, confused.

"Rip it up," he commanded softly. "Burn it, stab it, I don't care. This is your new start, Mae. Aboard this ship, you start fresh with us."

My lower lip trembled and I tore the scroll into tiny pieces. As I watched the pieces flutter to the floor, it felt as if a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I stood there looking at the small pile on the rug, tears leaking from my eyes. I didn't hear Jack approach me, but soon I saw his boots come into my line of vision. I turned my face up to his, searching his tan, weathered face for answers.

"Why me, Jack?" I asked quietly. "Why would you decide to take me? You know my history, you know-"

He held a ringed finger to my lips, silencing me. "It doesn't matter now, love. What matters now is what lies ahead, not behind."

He leaned down, his breath whispering over my cheeks before moving to my ear. "Now, to the hole with you, missy," he said in a soft growl.

I had no time to react. Spinning me around, he trapped my arms behind my back and dragged me from the cabin, down to the hold. I started struggling when we reached the stairs, kicking out and swearing up a storm.

"I thought you said we can focus on what lies ahead, ye fuckin' prick!" I yelled.

He said nothing, pushing me into the small cell in the far corner of the hold. It had iron bars and a small wooden bench inside, and besides that, there was nothing else. Jack slammed the door and locked it, shoving the key back into his pocket.

It was then that he finally stopped and smiled lazily at me. "You didn't really think that you could make the captain of the ship bleed and not get punished? I know you aren't so stupid, darling."

"Burn in hell, Jack Sparrow." I spat. "May the winds never blow for ye and may the food ye eat turn to ash in yer mouth. May a woman never warm yer bed again!"

He laughed at me and waggled his fingers at me. "Don't worry, love, you'll only be down here till you learn your lesson."

"If me lesson is tha' I shoulda killed you quicker, trust me, I've learned it you rat bastard!"

His laugh echoed around the room as he marched up the stairs, shut the door and left me in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ahoy mates! I'm so happy about all of the positive feedback I've been getting about the story. It's seriously awesome. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so it's decently long and would've been longer if I hadn't decided to split it up a bit. I think all of you will really enjoy where the story is going to go. Please keep reviewing! I love reading what you think. Also, if you want to give me an idea, I'm always open and love to incorporate different things into my writing, so tell me what's on your mind! Enjoy, everyone!_**

* * *

I'm not quite sure how much time I spent down in the hold.

When there are no windows for you to see the sun, there is no way to keep track of time. Multiple times I heard the shouts and footsteps of the sailors above deck, giving me a semblance of when people were at least awake.

I sat and picked at my scabbed over hands, truly alone with my thoughts for the first time in a very long time. Years, at least.

I knew what I had done wasn't good. Jack was right, I couldn't have killed him. Even if I had, I would be stuck with a dead captain and a mightily pissed off crew in the middle of God knows where. And that big question, the one I had been avoiding since I found out I was being sold off, came to me.

Did I actually want to go back to Tortuga?

Part of me said yes. I wanted to buy Mr. Holly's bookstore, settle there and be the keeper of knowledge for miles around. However, I knew that deep in my heart, Tortuga really wasn't where I belonged. I yearned for something more, maybe Ireland, maybe something else but it hadn't registered yet. I was simply stuck in limbo, not knowing where to go next and knowing I couldn't go back.

The sound of the ocean is what kept me calm through my period of punishment. I listened to how the waves would rock the ship gently, lovingly caressing the wood to push her forward on to her destiny. I had always taken comfort in the sea. When we lived in Ireland, our farm was near a cliff and sometimes I would stand at the top, too near the edge, watching the water slam against the rocks and lap against the shore.

Mam would take me out to watch storms approach the land before she died. She told me that when I was a wee babe, I could sense storms. I would cry and cry until Mam took me outside so I could see the storm approach myself, only then ceasing my tears. She used to say it was the cool breeze and the sound of the waves churning that would make me silent. Even after she died and we set sail, I would still stand out on the decks or the beaches to watch the water tell the story of the storm.

I fell asleep to the sound of soft waves and later was awoken by a loud bang sounded by the door of the hold. Jerking awake, I saw Mr. Gibbs come down the stairs, eyeing me distrustfully.

"The Captain wishes to speak with you," he mumbled as he unlocked the latch. I stood up and walked out of the cell, suddenly nervous.

"About what?"

"How should I know?" he snapped. "You will also be sharing his table tonight so be polite and don't hold a knife to his throat this time."

I said nothing, just followed Gibbs up as he mumbled under his breath, something about "pulling a knife on a man while he bathes".

We entered the captain's cabin, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. There was, however, in the corner of the room, the tub from the other night.

"We all washed yesterday," Gibbs explained gruffly. "Since you're now part of the crew, you have the opportunity to wash also. The Captain said he would stay away from the room for fifteen minutes exactly, from the time I leave the cabin, so wash quick."

Without another word, Gibbs turned on his heel and walked out. I didn't even hesitate stripping down. All I wanted in the world was to feel clean again.

I yelped when I felt the water, a mite colder than room temperature. Gritting my teeth, I settled into the tub and ducked under the water, enjoying the brief silence of it all. When I came up, I screamed.

Standing in front of me was Jack Sparrow, grinning down at me lazily.

"No, please, don't cover up on my account," he said as I scrambled to cover myself.

"Wha-what are you doing in here!" I sputtered, wiping the water from my eyes.

"I realized I didn't leave you a wash rag." He pulled one out of his pocket and tossed it to me. He also pulled out a small glass bottle of what I recognized to be hair wash. "Also thought you might like this."

I caught the bottle as well and regarded the man in front of me carefully. "What is it you want, Jack? Have I not been sufficiently punished as it is?"

"Just thought you might like to know what it's like to feel threatened when you're your most vulnerable," he said easily, keeping a close eye on me.

I looked away, suddenly unable to stand his flashing eyes. "Jack, I truly am sorry about that." I swallowed. "It was instinct, to lash out. I won't do it again."

When I got the courage to finally look up again, his gaze had softened slightly. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" He moved to sit down on the floor next to the tub, making me very aware of how naked I was and very embarrassed.

"And how are your hands?" he asked, swirling the tips of his fingers in the water, painfully close to my knee.

"They're- uh, they're better now, thanks," I muttered. I jumped when the back of his fingers brushed against the outside of my thigh.

"I see your sunburn is also much improved," he murmured. "You heal surprisingly quickly, m'lady."

My arms tightened over my chest. "Gift, I suppose."

He said nothing, just continued to just barely touch me. My leg, my hip, my arm. Soon, he trailed his fingers up my arm, sending goose pimples breaking out all over my body.

His fingers made a warm path from one shoulder to the other, a light caress that had me shivering. I couldn't look away from his face, but his eyes weren't on me. They were roaming my body, trying to see through my crossed arms and my knees brought high to my chest. There was a fire in those deep brown eyes and it was hypnotizing me.

It was when his hand trailed to one of my breasts that finally broke the trance. I gasped and slapped him in the face, causing him to stumble back in shock. In truth, he looked as surprised as I felt.

"I think I deserved that," he muttered to himself.

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh.

It started off as giggles and then it became the deep laughter that you only experience every so often. It came from the pit of my belly and shook my whole body, sending me into silly convulsions.

"I'm sorry," I choked out between laughter. "It's just- your face!"

Through my tears, I saw him smirk at me. "Finish up, lass. I won't bother you till supper."

He left me to my laughter and when I finally calmed down, I scrubbed myself with the rag and hair wash that he gave me till I shined like a new shilling. Once I was finished, I dried quickly and put on the clothes that were put in the corner for me. To my surprise, there was also a comb there for me as well. I hummed quietly as I brushed through my hair, an old little lullaby that Mam used to sing to me when she was happy.

Once I was all finished, I cleaned quickly, picking up the clothes and taking the tub out on deck to throw out the dirty water.

Out on deck, I took a deep breath of the fresh air. There was the tang of salt and fish, but something sweet as well. The breeze was strong, carrying the Pearl on her merry way. No birds sang overhead, but the song of the sea was strong. I felt a rush of exhilaration that I hadn't felt in years having after settling in Tortuga.

"It's great, isn't it?"

I startled, turning to see a man not too much older than myself, a man who had been pointed out to me as Doyle.

He smiled at me, the dimples in his cheeks winking. "Sun's starting to set, too. No one on land gets to see it like we do. We're lucky."

A small smile tugged at my mouth as I watched the horizon. "Yes, I suppose we are."

He held a hand out. "I'm Sam Doyle," he said, gripping my right hand in a firm, warm grip.

I felt myself blush a little. "Mae Callahan."

I looked at Doyle, realizing that he was probably the first man I had seen in a very long time who wasn't the type of handsome I was used to. In Tortuga, the men there were mostly weathered sailors, men with beards and mustaches. Doyle was completely shaved save for a hint of stubble. The line of his jaw and cheek bones were fully visible, something else I realized that wasn't overly common where I grew up. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and his hair was cut short, curling just barely around his ears. Doyle had a gentle face, a kind sort of handsome that was surprisingly pleasing to the eye.

Only when he cleared his throat did I realize I had been staring.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," he laughed jovially. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not yet. The captain has requested my presence this evening."

"To discuss your attempt on his life?" He laughed again as my mouth dropped open. "Yes, I know about that. The whole crew does. No offense, Miss Callahan, but your idea was one part stupidity and one part bloody wicked."

"Yeah, well, caged dogs have a tendency to bite." I replied fiercely.

His smile fell a bit. "I meant no disrespect," he said quietly. "You have guts, that's what I meant. You've got courage. No one on this ship I think would dare put a blade to Captain Jack and think he'd live to tell the tale."

"Even if I had succeeded I don't think I would have lived to tell it anyway." I smiled back at him. "Sorry, Doyle. It's been a long day." I squinted out at the horizon. "Do you know how long I was down in the hole? I lost track of the time."

He looked thoughtful. "No more than forty eight hours, that's for certain. I know twenty four at least, though."

Nodding, I hoisted the tub to my hip. "I'd better get back to the cabin to get things set for supper."

"It was good meeting you, Miss Callahan. I look forward to seeing you around the ship," he said with a wink.

I smiled. "And I you, Doyle." I gave him a small smile as I turned to go back into the cabin.

A few members of the crew were in there already setting the table with food and wine when I walked in. They glanced at me but said nothing, continuing about their work quickly. I returned the tub under the bed, smoothing the sheets down. That was when I noticed a dress with a note on it.

"Wear this."

I cocked an eyebrow at it. There was no way in hell I was putting on a dress.

Leaving the dress on the bed, I went to the men setting the table. "Is there anything I can do?"

One of them looked at me. "Aye, take that tray down to the galley and get the oranges."

I nodded and went to get what was asked for, keeping an eye out for Jack the whole time. Thankfully, I didn't see him and got to the galley without any troubles.

However, once I walked into the galley, a knife flew past my face, lodging itself in the wood inches from me.

"Damn it," I heard Mr. Poe mutter. "I'm losing me edge."

"Did you-did you just try-"

"Shut up, girl." I closed my floundering mouth at his tone. He sounded deadly. "Yer lucky yer under Captain Jack's protection, else I would have cut off your legs and arms and thrown ye into the ocean."

I stood there stupidly, not sure what to say. "Mr. Poe, I don't-"

"You will not speak in me presence, girl. I may have to put up with yer presence but I don't have to put up with yer words. The rest of the things for Captain's dinner are there. You mess with anything on there, I don't care what anyone says, you'll be in a world of hurt, ye hear!"

I nodded quickly and grabbed the bowl of oranges, nodding all the way out and back up the stairs to the deck.

When I got to the cabin's doors, I stopped, dashing the tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand. I wouldn't cry_. I've put up with bigger bullies than Mr. Poe, I can handle it_ I thought. But I had never been stuck on a ship with someone who so actively wanted to hurt me.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the cabin and started when I saw Jack standing there.

He had his eyes narrowed when I walked in, but when he saw the fruit, they lit up.

"Ooh, oranges!"

Grabbing the bowl from me, he snagged an orange before putting the bowl on the table and sitting down.

I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Jack noticed and gestured for me to take a seat.

Sliding into my chair, I took a look at the foods around me. Some bread, cheese and fish were scattered about in bowls and plates, looking and smelling delicious. The way my stomach growled reminded me that I hadn't been fed in the past two days.

Jack heard it too and smirked at me. "Dig in, love."

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed some bread and a block of cheese, shoving it into my mouth. I barely had time to savor the taste I ate so quickly. I saw that Jack had poured me a cup of wine, and I grabbed it, drinking in the sweet taste. I gorged for a few minutes before starting to feel full and stopped eating. When I finally made eye contact with Jack, me was munching on some fish, watching me with a funny look in his eye.

"I see you enjoy Mr. Poe's cooking. I shall let him know."

"I like his cooking more than he likes me, that's for sure." I muttered, sipping on my wine.

"Don't take his words too hard," he replied, grabbing a piece of bread. "He's just extremely loyal. Says I saved his life once, I just call it helping out."

"Since when are you so humble?" I asked with a smirk.

He said nothing, instead taking a drink of his own bottle and watching me intently. I began to grow uncomfortable again, fidgeting with my hands in my lap under the table.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress I told you to wear?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't wear dresses, Captain."

"You did in Mrs. Lovett's establishment."

"Only for that. Otherwise I was in breeches." I cocked my head at him. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't like being disobeyed is all," he replied. "Do you not remember what happens when you disobey?"

My hackles were raised with his words. "I didn't disobey you, Captain."

He raised a finger, as if remembering. "Ah, yes, you just threatened to run me through."

"Is there a reason you brought me here to dine with you, Jack?" I was finished with the pleasantries. "Because if there isn't, then I would like to go tie up a hammock with the rest of the crew. I'm very tired after being locked up for a few days and I'd like to get some sleep."

It was Jack's turn to raise a brow. "You think you'll be sleeping with the crew?"

"Yes," I told him, thoroughly confused. "Where else would I sleep?"

"I would've thought it clear by now," he replied with a chuckle. "You'll sleeping here in me cabin, in me bed, with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the reviews and follows everyone! It's really spurring me on and making me want to write more and more, and let me tell you, I think you guys are really going to like where I take this story. Also, I have a little challenge for you. Whoever can pick out my little Easter eggs in the plot (like a certain character or object or even a little phrase) I will write YOU, the reader, into my story as your own personal character. PM me if you think ye think you can answer me riddle ;) Continue to review, review, review! Chapter 7 is being written as I type this :)**_

* * *

"You'll sleeping here in me cabin, in me bed, with me."

I stared at the smirking man sitting across the table from me, sipping his glass of wine, watching me carefully.

"Where?" I squeaked.

"Here."

"Here." I paused for a moment.

I pointed at the bed. "There."

"There."

"With who?"

"With me."

"With you." I sat back in the chair, slouching down. I just couldn't catch a damned break with this man.

I stood up, walked over to where the captain sat and glared down at him. He shifted uncomfortably, raising an eyebrow at me. I stared at him for a moment before slapping the cup he had been drinking from out of his hands on to the floor in an act of what I can only describe as complete childishness.

I didn't wait for his reaction. Turning on my heel, I walked out of Jack's cabin onto the deck. I went below to grab a hammock and when I came back up, I was surprised to see that Jack hadn't followed me out.

Shrugging it off, I went to the very front of the ship and strung my hammock up between the foremast and the railing of the Pearl. It was at this moment where I was glad to have had a year of sleeping in hammocks during one of my jobs in Tortuga. I was quick and efficient at it and soon eased my way into it. Soon enough, I was looking up at the stars, so clear and bright in the night sky.

I drifted to sleep, the rock of the boat and cool breeze sending me into a deep slumber.

I dreamed of being on an island. There were palm trees with leaves swaying in the strong wind, sand kicking up into my eyes, but for whatever reason, it didn't hurt. I advanced down the sandbar, watching the waves crash onto the shore, the sky looking black and threatening. They rolled together, lightning and thunder crashing together inside, not yet making its way out.

A thrilling shiver went up my spine, sending little shocks through my body. I felt powerful, in control of this storm and everything around me. The air crackled with electricity from the lightning, the ground shook from the power of the thunder and deep inside, I knew it was all my doing.

Looking behind me, I saw a shadow of a person. Soon, the shadow became two people. I walked towards them, the churning sea deafening in my ears. The shadows on the faces remained, but one took a step towards me and grabbed my hand, giving it to the other shadow. I could tell, by silhouette, that it was a man I was being given to.

I was not confused. Instead, I felt overjoyed and happy to be with this shadow. We started speaking to each other in a language I had never heard but understood completely, but later I wouldn't be able to remember what was said.

The shadow holding my hand bent it's head to mine and kissed me with ferocity and passion, causing lighting to flash above and thunder to roar. Rain began coming down in sheets, plastering the thin dress I had on to my body. It was only when I heard a growl of wanton lust that I pulled back at found myself looking into the dark brown eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

I jerked awake, causing myself to spin off of my hammock and onto the deck. I groaned as I landed with a thud, trying to dash the sleep from my eyes. Soon, I became aware of someone laughing at me.

"You really started yourself awake, didn't you there, missy?" Mr. Gibbs was chuckling to himself as he held a hand out to help me up. I blushed slightly and took it, bringing me to my feet.

"Weird dream, that's all," I mumbled, thinking about those deep brown eyes burning with lust.

I slapped myself internally. _Get yourself together, you bleedin' idiot,_ I chastised myself.

Gibbs held out a piece of paper to me. Looking it over, I saw it was a list of tasks that I would be doing aboard the ship from now on.

"I figured you might need this," said Gibbs. "Once you get the hang of it, it becomes second nature. You see somethin' needin' done, you do it and go about your day."

"Yes, sir." I said, folding the paper away and tucking it into one of my pockets before going about my work.

The day passed relatively quickly, and soon enough, a week had passed.

I kept myself busy, meeting more of the crew and learning how to do the various tasks aboard the Pearl. Once the crewmen saw that I was serious about my work, they warmed up to me with relative ease. I began eating and relaxing with them, something I had been nervous wouldn't be happening any time soon after my mishap with Jack. However, we soon became comrades and even a few of us friends.

Jack hadn't called me back to his cabin since I knocked his drink away. I had been on edge for two days after and every time I saw him I kept my eyes on the ground. He would occasionally make a remark about the work I was doing, neither praising nor disapproving, just simply helping. I was finally beginning to feel like I belonged to the crew.

A week and a half after, I was out mending a hole in one of the extra sails when Doyle approached me. I smiled at him as he sat down on a crate beside me.

"Fine job you're doing with that," he said, nodding to the canvas.

"I had to learn to sew when I worked for a seamstress while my father was off doing God knows what," I replied, continuing to mend the tear. "I found that I had a knack for it, but it certainly isn't really something I enjoy."

"Sometimes it's the mindless activities that can be the most enlightening, trust me." He took out a small block of wood with his knife and began to whistle.

We sat there for a while in friendly silence, doing our work and enjoying the company. After a while, I decided to ask him some questions.

"Doyle," I began, "You come from England, right?"

"Well, I was born there, but my family moved to the colonies soon after." He looked at me. "What about you?"

I chuckled. "Ireland, till me Mam died when I was six. After she died, Da couldn't stand to stay so we set sail and ended up in Tortuga. I've been there ever since." I inhaled deeply. "I can still smell the fresh air and salt of the sea from up there on the cliff."

"I understand the feeling," said Doyle, still working away on his chunk of wood. "Everything was great for a while, I remember, but after my mother's death, my father decided he couldn't stay in one place. It didn't really work well with his trade anyway."

"What did he do?"

He paused in his whittling. "He was a hunter, professionally."

"I wasn't aware there was such a thing."

"Not many people do it." He resumed cutting the wood. "He raised my older brother and I to do it too, but it was never what I wanted so I left to expand my horizons. Met Jack in a pub down in Cuba and he offered me a spot on his crew. I've been here ever since."

"You certainly have an interesting backstory, Mr. Doyle," I told him with a grin. "Many could only wish to have such an adventurous life."

"Quite truthfully, someday I just wish to settle down with a good woman, have a house full of children out in the country. Maybe one day I'll go back to the colonies to find her. I'd like to find my brother, too." He blew on the wood. "I'd also like to get better at this," he said with a laugh.

We laughed and exchanged stories for a while before we saw two other sailors, Penn and Owens, run up to the front of the ship.

"Oy, look at that you two!" Penn shouted.

Doyle and I whirled around, dropping our projects to look at what the two were going on about.

Straight ahead was the biggest, blackest storm cloud I had ever seen. Lightning could be seen from where we were with the slightest rumbles of thunder floating to our ears. I looked up to the sky, watching how the gray clouds began to dash away the blue sky.

"All hands on deck!" I heard Jack shout from the helm. "Batten down all the hatches, make sure everything is tied down, cannons, food, everything! Draw canvas, this is going to be a big storm!"

I felt a surge of adrenaline as I watched us inch closer to the storm. I tore myself away from the sight of it to help as much as I could. I made my way down to the hold and fastened the food and other goods down. After throwing the tarp over the gun powder and ammunition and securing it, I made my way back up to the deck. What I saw entranced me.

The storm was nearly on top of us, the clouds stretching itself like a hand, reaching to grab us and suck us in. Almost as if I was in a trance, I made my way to the tip of the boat where I often slept and climbed up to where I was almost on the figurehead.

The wind was strong and made my hat go flying off. I tried to reach for it but it was gone, into the ocean. My hair whipped around my face and I crouched down, face turned upward to watch us sail into the storm. Calm filled me as rain began to hit us, soft for only a moment and then it was simply a downpour.

I heard the shouts of the sailors behind me, but I paid them no heed. I watched the churning waters with fascination. They reminded me of the waves that would hit the cliffs of home, the typhoons that would occasionally hit Tortuga. The water was black, angry, the waves white at the top.

Water was spilling over the sides of the ship and the crew was running around, making sure that all was as it should be. I looked behind me up at the helm to see Jack with a look of raw determination on his face as he held the wheel steady, rock solid in the storm. I watched him for a few moments more before a glimmer caught my eye.

Peering closer down into the churning waters, I saw a flash of. . .was that red? I looked closer and by God, a head popped up from the water, a woman's head.

I hopped down off of the railing onto the deck and leaned over, trying to spot her. Was she alright? Did she need help?

I opened my mouth to yell for help but the words died on my tongue.

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn"_

The most beautiful, most haunting voice whispered through my head, making me freeze as I looked down into the black water. The woman's head resurfaced and she looked back at me, a small smile on her beautiful lips.

"_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_

_Maighdean uasal bhàn_"

Tears formed in my eyes. That was the song that my mother used to sing to me at night, the song she would sing me whenever I was frightened. I whispered the words back to the woman, leaning forward so she would hear me and know that I understood her.

Time stood still as I looked down at her. She knew me, she understood all that I had been through. All she wanted was to comfort me, to tell me it was all going to be okay. When was the last time I had simply been held while I cried?

She held her arms up to me, trying to embrace me from so far away. I had to help her get to me. I reached down as far as I could and all of a sudden, my foot slipped.

"Mae, NO!" I heard someone scream, but it was too late.

I slipped beneath the churning waters down into the depths of the black sea where she waited for me to sing with her.

* * *

Translation for the song, "Noble Maiden Fair"

Little baby, hear my voice  
I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about this chapter guys. It's really short and just kind of filler right now, but there are bigger things coming for Mae and Jack! If you have any suggestions let me know! Also, keep favoriting and reviewing! It really drives me to keep writing when I get so many awesome reviews from you guys :) **_

* * *

When you live in a place like Tortuga for any amount of time, it is inevitable that you will hear sailors regale those around them about the time they fell into the sea and "almost lost their lives".

They would say that the water was frigid, dark but silent. They all talked about how magnificent and eerie the undersea world was, but I think they're all liars. It wasn't silent under the water at all.

I sank down into the depths, hair floating around me, warm water caressing every part of me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into pale blue ones. It was the woman from the storm, but I saw then that she wasn't really a woman at all. She was a mermaid.

She wasn't alone either. There were ten mermaids all around me, looking at me curiously. I noted then that I wasn't frightened in the least, that my lungs weren't craving air like they should be, that my eyes weren't burning from the salt water.

I heard whispers all around me, haunting voices singing songs, the sound of the thunder rumbling through the ocean. I looked up, seeing lightening flash above.

Turning my attention back to the mermaid, I looked at her questioningly.

"_How did she know my mother's song?"_ I wondered.

She came closer to me and reached a hand out to brush her fingers down my arm.

"Storm-born," she whispered clearly and all of the mermaid's attention snapped to us.

All of a sudden, the mermaids scattered, taking their songs with them as I sank further down.

I started to kick my legs to get back to the top, my lungs finally starting to beg for air. I began to panic when I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to make it back to the surface. My last thought before I lost consciousness was those deep brown eyes looking into mine. I never felt the hand that grabbed me.

I dreamed dark water and lightning.

When I woke up, I was shivering. Trying to sit up, I felt a big, warm hand press down gently on my chest, preventing any movements.

"Easy there, love," came Jack's quiet voice. "Stay where you are for a while."

"Where am I?" I rasped, trying to blink the blurriness from my eyes.

"You're in me bed, in me cabin," he answered smoothly. "Brought you here after I grabbed you from the sea. Do you remember?"

I summoned the memories, seeing blurred faces and feelings. "It's fractured, sort of blurry," I replied. "You grabbed me from the sea?"

"More like dove in after you really." I felt the bed sink and soon his body was pressed against mine. I wanted to push him away, but I was just so tired.

"Dove in?" I asked blearily, trying to stay awake.

"You fell in, kitten. You didn't resurface so I dove in after you." His fingers touched my cheek and I turned my face into his palm, trying to get warm.

"I was drowning." I whispered the statement, trying to wrap my mind upon such a thing.

"Aye," he replied flatly. "Something quite curious happened, however, once you hit the water."

I looked at him. "What?"

"As soon as you hit the water, it stopped raining." His breath was warm, near my neck. I felt his forehead against my cheek as he nuzzled my shoulder. "The wind stopped as well. The thunder and lightning continued, but everything else stopped. I've never seen anything like it."

"You can hear thunder in the ocean, did you know?"

I felt him smile against my neck and in my lower belly, I felt a curious clench. "I didn't know that, love. What else about the sea do you think I don't know?"

"I always thought that mermaids were a myth," Jack's hands, which had been slowly running up and down my arms, stopped suddenly. "But they aren't. They're real, Jack."

He said nothing for a little while, allowing me to drift off again. His voice brought me back. "What did they say to you?"

I turned my head to his, looking at him. "What makes you think they said anything to me?"

"You talk in your sleep." Jack grinned at me. "It's actually very helpful in understanding how you think."

I blushed and sat up, pulling away from Jack. He was too close, clouding my brain making me unable to think straight. Why was he able to do that? I wasn't the type of woman to lose her head over some man, and I certainly wasn't going to start with Jack Sparrow.

"Is the ship alright after the storm?" I asked, curious.

"Aye," he replied, shifting closer to me once again. "No lives were lost, though we thought for a time that there would be. You were very close to death, Mae."

"Jack, stop." Bringing a hand up to stop his advances, I made my way down and out of his bunk.

"And just what am I supposed to be stoppin'?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs from my mind and make my knees stop shaking. "You keep looking at me like I'm some sort of meat and you're a starving dog! I'm tired of your advances and I-"

"They thought you were something else, you know." He put his arms behind his head and watched me struggle to stay upright.

I stared at him. "What?"

"The way you had yourself draped over the ship, so close to the masthead, there was a moment we thought you were a sea nymph that had climbed aboard our ship. Do you want to know why?"

I said nothing in reply, waiting for him to answer.

Slowly, as if trying not to spook a scared animal, he got out of the bed and approached me, walking behind me to where I couldn't see him.

"Your hair was beautiful, blowing around you in the wind, making you look strong, ethereal even. The way your shirt clung to you in the rain and wind, showing off every beautiful curve you possess. " His lips ghosted past my ear.

"You looked enraptured, passionate to be in the midst of such a powerful storm. You looked like a temptress, Mae." Jack spun me around in his arms, but before he could capture my lips with his, I ducked out of his embrace.

"Stop this, Jack!" I cried. "You treat me as if I'm some stupid, weak woman that is just going to swoon everytime you speak a pretty word, but I'm not!"

Jack opened his mouth to deny my accusation, but stopped. His expression turned confused. "Mae, your eyes were green, aye?"

"Were? They _are _green, Jack, now stop trying to change the sub-"

"No, love, your eyes are certainly no longer green." He went over to his desk and pulled out a looking glass, thrusting it to me.

I snatched it out of his hands, angry at him for trying to skirt around the subject but what I saw caused me to drop the glass.

He was right—my eyes really _weren't _green anymore. They were gray, different shades of it too. They looked like the sky before a storm.

I fell to my knees, shaking uncontrollably. "What's happening to me?"

I got no response, just a warm embrace and promises of a better tomorrow.


End file.
